Happy Family
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: Meanwhile, Draco would endure with pain the theater of his happy family. Harry/Draco.


**Title**: Happy Family

**Summary **Meanwhile, he would endure with pain the theater of his happy family.

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Family

**Rating:** M

**Couples**: Harco (Harry/Draco), mention of DaphPan (Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson).

**_Mpreg, Fempreg._**

**_Harry!Dark. _**

**If you do not like it, I invite you to turn around.**

**Notices: **This oneshot belongs to the universe of **The Pieces of Our Lifes**, set of fics that will follow the life of the characters of Harry Potter the ways in which they find love.

* * *

**The Pieces of Our Lifes.**

**Happy Family.**

Draco Lucius Potter, née Malfoy, looked out the window at the snow fall in the yard.

The Yule was the time he liked the most.

There was nothing like those days, especially due to the fact that the holidays in which Scorpius was at home.

It was also the only time in which his husband behaved like his husband, even if Draco knew that he only did it to pretend in front of his son, to be the perfect family.

He always knew that his marriage was going to have many ups and downs and that not everything would always be happiness, even so he decided to commit himself to Harry Potter, his former enemy in the student age.

The first time they decided to leave as a couple, -at that time they were sixteen years-, he saw in the black haired man a courteous, dedicated, happy and fun gentleman.

Very different from the Harry Potter he had known before.

The first years of courtship and marriage were the best years of his life. Harry was a very worried and attentive lover, doing whatever his beloved blond asked him to do.

However, after his firstborns, James Sirius and Scorpius Severus, were born, Harry made a big change.

All attention went from Draco to the babies.

Draco went from being the pampered of the house to just 'the woman' who looked after his children.

The Intimacy was increasingly scarce until he saw him go out at night and return until the wee hours of the morning.

He was not stupid, he knew it, he sensed it, but he could not accept it.

Harry ignored him, almost olympianically, forgetting that the blonde had feelings or that he deserved love.

The things were not going too bad, at least until James contracted a strange disease and a week later he died.

It had been a hard blow, for all... but above all for Draco, to lose a light as young as his little Jim, his baby.

Perhaps it was at that moment that the dividing line had become even more pronounced among them.

Usually, Harry was affectionate with him, if the children were close, of course.

He kissed his, hugged his and told his beautiful things, trying to make sure that his two children did not notice the love they had. The most likely thing was that Harry did it to pretend that they were a happy family, a perfect family.

However, Harry used to give him affection sincerely sporadically.

That, however, had ceased after James's death.

He got out of bed, which for three long years was no longer the double bed.

No, that bed was occupied by Harry and his lovers.

He had already grown accustomed to seeing girls and boys as young as their children, walking almost without clothes as if they owned the Potter Mansion.

He took a shower to relieve his thoughts, and still his body was still cold like a piece of ice.

"Why not abandon it and escape?"

"Why do not you talk to your parents or your godfather?"

It was the questions that crossed his head as his dressed and combed his hair in front of the mirror.

Easy.

Draco could not do it.

He was hoping that Harry was going to reconsider, and would be again the loving husband he once was.

While he waited for that, his son would arrive the next morning in the afternoon to be able to celebrate the Yule together.

Together.

He smiled slightly, comforted by the idea.

He would buy a gift for his son, because after all Scorp deserved it.

He went down to the dining room in silence, dressed in a black robe that his husband had bought his last year and his hair tied in a ponytail.

His cheeks blushed when he saw in a chair the desire of his heart.

There was his husband with his naked back covered only by black boxers, having breakfast.

Draco liked the vision.

He missed seeing his husband half naked, he missed his kisses, he missed his embraces, he missed... when he made love his, when he kissed him, when he loved him.

Not the cold, empty-looking monster that had to live together.

Gently he sat next to him where there was a dish served.

"Good morning, "he said to relieve the atmosphere. "Why are you going without clothes?"

But his question died on his lips when a girl, in panties and a shirt much larger than he would wear, entered the room.

He immediately recognized the white silk with a gold border, it was the shirt that Harry had given him for his birthday the previous year.

He did not want to see the girl but he did.

She had long black hair, broad hips, toasted skin in a tone that was ideal for the mans, her hair color, with fixed legs and her breasts were translucent with silk, revealing the darker color of her nipples; his face was sensual, his lower lip was bigger than the upper one and he wore them very red, apparently in a natural way.

The girl smiled at the green-eyed man and sat down with impudence in front of Draco, ignoring him completely, approached his husband and kissed him while Harry answered him with the utmost naturalness of the world.

The blond got up, feeling a knot in his stomach, then went to his room with the tears pulsing to leave.

It was no longer just knowing that Harry was unfaithful or listening to them moan like crazy in the continuous room, but now he would also have to put up with the way they watched his husband.

"They should die"

"You are a wizard much more powerful than Harry Potter, let him"

No, Draco could not do that.

"Malfoy, change your things to the matrimonial room. You know I do not want Scorpius to suspect anything, and I leave the necessary space available."

He closed his eyes, helpless.

He hated everything.

He hated being so weak.

He hated calling him by his last name of single, treating him in that cruel way but... even so he endured everything because tomorrow her husband would be the ideal husband again.

He opened the door a few minutes later, to go to the dining room. Apparently Draco and the girl went up to the bedroom because he did not see them anymore.

He passed the table.

"Blue" He called.

With a snap, a young house elf appeared.

"What do you want, Master?"

The blond smiled, a little comforted.

He would go visit Daphne and Pansy to congratulate them on the arrival of little Pansy Astoria to the Greengrass-Parkinson family, then stop by Blaise's shop and finally take a walk through Diagon Alley.

"Go and take some money out of the vault of the mansion, I'm going out."

"What you want."

He could not run away or talk to anyone about that rough issue, of course not. It was just a matter of waiting, of shutting up and dreaming that someday things would change.

He loved Harry, and Harry still at the bottom of his hardened heart, should love him, but the real reason was because he wanted to keep his family together.

Scorpius was in the best time of his life, had a promising future ahead of him. What would happen to his baby if his life was cut short when he learned of slip of his parents?

Harry not only had fun having sex with other people, destroying the feelings of Draco, but also wanted to control him like a doll, make him feel little, make him feel that he was his property.

Meanwhile, Draco would go bite his lip, and drown the tears at night, like every time they slept in the same room, Harry, drunk as a vat, made love to him violently, without love .

He would endure his attacks of demonic jealousy, the blows that would later be covered with makeup, his absolute possessiveness, and the madness that enveloped Harry James Potter every day.

Meanwhile, Draco Potter would endure the theater of his happy family with pain.


End file.
